Te reto a amarme
by Seogumi y Masunny
Summary: Este one-shot es parte del Primer Concurso de One-Shots de "Hey Arnold!" del grupo "¡Oye Arnold! ¡Salvemos La Película de la Jungla! ¡100, 000 Personas!" La imagen es nuestro premio, hecha por lau2504 en deviantart


**Disclaimer: Hey Arnold! no nos pertenece...y a ti tampoco XD...es propiedad de Nickelodeon y Craig Barlett.  
><strong>

**Este one-shot es parte del Primer Concurso de One-Shots de "Hey Arnold!" del grupo de facebook "¡Oye Arnold! ¡Salvemos La Película de la Jungla! ¡100, 000 Personas!"**

**Hola hoooola, aqui Seo/Masu reportandose para una nueva mision...este es nuestro primer fic de hey arnold, una serie que realmente amamos, asi que esperamos que les guste, hemos dado nuestro mayor esfuerzo  
><strong>

**masunny: incluso nos perdimos el nuevo capitulo de nuestro dorama preferido**

**seogumi: no me lo recuerdes *con lagrimas en los ojos***

**pero buaaaaano. Disfruten la lectura n.n**

* * *

><p>En los pasillos se respira un aire de incredulidad, ante la escena que los ojos de los adolescentes de la secundaria 118 pueden presenciar:<p>

Un niño, de rubia cabellera con cabeza en forma de balón de fútbol, arrodillado agarra la mano de una chica, rubia como él con su distintiva uniceja, escéptica ante el acto del muchacho.

Él la mira directo a los ojos, acto seguido pronuncia unas palabras con sumo nerviosismo, que sorprenden a todo el que esté presente en la escena.

– Helga – traga saliva – ¿quieres salir conmigo?

Suspiros, exclamaciones, murmullos, reclamos, una mezcla de voces que se escuchan en derredor; todos piden explicaciones ante tal acontecimiento de sus amigos, conocidos, del conserje, quienquiera que esté al lado, para llevarse la decepción de que nadie tenía idea de lo que acaba de pasar.

¿En qué clase de universo paralelo un chico como Arnold querría salir con alguien cómo Helga G. Pataki?

_**45 minutos antes**_

– ¡Hasta el fondo Harold!

– ¡No dejes ni una migaja!

Los chicos ovacionan con gritos a Harold, quien había aceptado el reto de comer – digo tragar – en menos de 10 segundos cinco submarinos.

– Saquen sus billeteras chicos, el gordo va ganando —bufó Sid con cronómetro en mano. Harold terminó en 9.8 segundos los cinco submarinos, el chico es un barril sin fondo. Algunos celebraron, otros se quejaron por haber perdido la apuesta.

— Hola chicos ¿qué hacen?— preguntó el cabeza de balón acercándose al grupo.

—Hermano te perdiste de algo bueno —, dijo Gerald mientras hacía el típico saludo con su mejor amigo —, Harold se tragó unos sánduches gigantescos ¿y sabes cuál es la mejor parte? Gané 15 dólares sin mover ni un músculo, definitivamente viviré de las apuestas —bufó el moreno mientras contaba los billetes que tenía en la mano.

—Gerald, sabes que las apuestas son malas —le recriminó Arnold, a lo que el aludido solo hizo de oídos sordos.

—Vamos viejo esto es oro puro y cada vez se pone más intenso.

—Sí, acabo de ganarme 20 dólares solo por comer, hasta envidia has de tenerme —agregó el regordete, que después comenzó a lanzar esa risa fastidiosa que todos odiamos.

—Ya basta de charlas ¿quién sigue, Harold? —preguntó Stinky, puesto que él ganó el desafío, tenía el turno de elegir a quién retar, así sucesivamente. Todos se asustaron ya que Harold es un loco completito, algunos cobardes incluso se fueron corriendo.

— Ya sé—señaló a su siguiente víctima — Gerald, te reto a que comas un chicle que esté en el suelo de la cancha de afuera —todos se sorprenden, eso puede ser lo más asqueroso del mundo, sobre todo si no sabes de que boca salió ese chicle.

El más sorprendido de todo esto era Arnold, que no quería que su mejor amigo muera de tifoidea por una tontería—Oigan, eso es asqueroso – miró a quien lanzó el desafío — Harold creo que debes escoger una alternativa no tan precipitado — comento el único santo del grupo, pero antes de que Harold le caiga encima, Gerald se interpuso

—¿Cuánto ofreces? —expresó el chico con un tono de voz que refleja seguridad, ni una pizca de miedo. Los chicos tiraron sus ofertas, pero Gerald las rechazaba todas, hasta que al final ofrecieron 50 dólares, todos vaciaron sus bolsillos y llenaron el dinero requerido.

— Gerald no vas a hacer eso, puedes enfermarte — dijo Arnold tratando de hacer entrar en razón a su amigo.

— ¡Todos al patio! —exclamó Gerald, corriendo todos al patio como si de encontrar una mina de oro se tratase; incluso el rubio fue para, en un intento vano, detener a su amigo.

Cuando el grupo de jovenes varones salió, un seco y blanco chicle estaba tirado en el suelo, esperando ser comido por el moreno, quien sin más preámbulos, sin introducciones, sin nada que decir se agachó para comer rápido ese chicle. Todos quedaron atónitos al ver a Gerald mascar el chicle seco como si recién lo compró de la tienda y más asqueroso fue cuando hizo una bomba con él, inmediatamente los chicos aplaudieron y gritaron como si fuera una estrella de cine, Arnold solo negó con la cabeza.

— Carambolas, no creí que fueras capaz de hacer eso — dijo Stinky

—Eres el rey de los retos —añadió Eugene, acto seguido Harold lo empuja lanzandolo tan lejos que chocó con el bote de basura —¡Estoy bien! —gritó en la lejanía

—No es justo, YO soy el rey de los retos — se señala a sí mismo

—Parece que alguien te destronó amigo —bufó Gerald haciendo un abanico con sus 50 dólares

– ¿Ya van a dejar de hacer esos retos absurdos? Alguien puede salir lastimado – dijo Arnold antes de que el juego se torne a algo mas rudo. Pero esto hizo que la mente del nuevo retador volara, pensando en el mejor reto que nadie podría cumplir y ya tiene a su víctima lista

– Arnold, te reto a que le pidas una cita a... – un silencio se apoderó del grupo, todos miraban atentamente al chico que soltó esas palabras, el rubio lo miraba incrédulo, no creía que su mejor amigo le esté haciendo esto, pero era cierto, está pasando; Gerald ponía una cara de picarón mientras busca a la "cita" de Arnold, pero el ya tenía a la " indicada". Con solo mencionar ese nombre los chicos quedaron impactados, nadie NUNCA sería capaz de hacer algo así, el único "valiente" que lo intentó una vez fue Brainy, quien ahora está en coma.

Arnold por primera vez en su vida se enfureció y gritó un rotundo NO, pero ya saben cómo son los compañeros de clase con los retos: interesantes ofertas, pequeños empujones hasta comenzar a cacarear aludiendo que eres gallina, por estas razones el chico decidió callarlos de una vez por todas. No es algo del otro mundo, no se lo pedirá a un extraterrestre, mucho menos a gozzila...no...será a alguien peor.

_**Ahora**_

– Dime que lo que acabo de escuchar es una broma – susurro Sid al resto de sus amigos que no creyeron que Arnold haya hecho eso.

– Creo que hay un nuevo rey de los retos...Gerald – Dijo Harold al otro chico que no salía de su asombro.

– ¿Saben qué es lo peor de todo? – todos balbucearon tratando de preguntar "qué" – le ofrecí 75 dólares y no tengo ni idea de dónde sacarlos – las muecas de asco de los chicos se desfiguraba cada vez más: ver a Arnold, el chico de 14 años más tranquilo del mundo, caritativo y cortés, arrodillado frente a Helga G. Pataki, la chica de dos coletas y una gran uniceja, la más ruda y andrógina del colegio, una chica indomable, capaz de destruir los huesos de cualquier idiota que se entrometa en su camino, razón por la cual la gente se pregunta ¿por qué Arnold sigue con vida? Ahora qué les parece si vamos al otro lado de la moneda.

_**45 minutos antes**_

La vida normal en el colegio llena de chicos caminando por los pasillos, conversando con sus amigos, en sus aulas de clases; pero que nadie se interponga en el camino de la chica del moño rosa o terminarás con la lengua de corbata, sobre todo cuando la muchacha no ha tenido un buen día.

Amanecer para encontrar el especial de Miríam de desayuno: una porción de aire con una pizca de indiferencia para endulzar el asunto. Escuchar los griteríos de Big Bob sobre sus negocios y pidiéndole a "Olga" una nueva lata de refresco. Justo al salir se le va el bus, la rubia trató de correr para alcanzarlo pero solo tragó una gran ráfaga de humo que provocó que tosa por la falta de aire.

Al llegar al salón, su reporte de literatura, plasmado en la mejor hoja, escrito con su pluma de tinta morada, por el cual trasnochó el día anterior ¡se le quedó! Nunca había olvidado un bendito trabajo en esa materia ¡NO EN SU MATERIA PREFERIDA! El profesor, sin la más mínima piedad le puso una gran, roja e imborrable F.

– Algunos no hemos tenido un buen día – se quejó el profesor más gruñón que de costumbre y aunque la chica quería ahorcarlo, creyó comprenderlo.

Phoebe le dijo que salgan a tomar aire, la chica aceptó a regañadientes.

– Todos a veces estamos de mal humor, observar tu alrededor te animará. Mira las flores, el aire fresco, la amistad – Helga miró al horizonte topándose con el humo que lanzaba un bus viejo que al arrancar casi atropella a un indigente con sus latas y por el otro lado veía a Wolfgang, el bravucón del otro grado, golpeando a un pobre chico y quitándole su dinero. Eso la "consoló" mucho.

– Al menos te esfuerzas hermana, pero no funciona — Dijo la rubia con un tono monótono

– No te preocupes Helga, yo estaré aquí, junto a ti para cualquier cosa – agregó Phoebe, tratando, sin un buen resultado, de levantar los ánimos de Helga. Parecía que el día de Helga sería gris y triste, lleno de lluvia.

Pero la tormenta acaba, cuando menos lo imaginas, para dar paso a un hermoso arcoíris, que resplandecía en su montaña llamada mente. Helga entro en un trance, estaba en el paraíso y un dios se acercó a ella, el único dios para ella, el dios Arnoldus, arrodillado, diciendo las palabras mágicas

_**Ahora**_

Helga alza su ceja, no podía creer que Arnold le haya pedido tremenda barbaridad ¿de aquí a cuando él le pediría una cita? Es verdad, son amigos, o algo así, ella siguió siendo la misma de siempre, molestándolo como hace años, nada había cambiado, ni siquiera los gustos del chico: las chicas cara bonita, perfectas y muy amables, talentosas pero tímidas, Helga se sabía el listado completo, por eso ¡¿En qué mundo paralelo hemos entrado?!

Pero llegó la hora, todos esperaban respuesta, aunque ya saben que va a responder ella, lo malo es que Arnold saldrá con un ojo morado y la pérdida de la movilidad de su cuerpo, eso no sustentará los 75 dólares que le deben los muchachos…es su fin, él lo sabe.

Helga lo levanta bruscamente, haciendo que el chico tambalee, el resto ya lo daba por muerto. Pero pasó algo que nadie, NADIE se lo esperaba, que nadie hubiera imaginado, algo que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza en este mundo, algo que, aunque no lo crean, pasó…

—El viernes 7:30 pm no llegues tarde, y si te atreves a faltar solo te advierto que se donde vives cabeza de balón —habló Helga, acto seguido se fue con su típica caminata empujando a cualquier entrometido que se le aparezca, moviendo las leyes del espacio–tiempo, cambiando el status quo de un modo tan drástico.

Arnold siquiera había procesado las palabras que salieron de la boca de la rubia, para confirmar que ella dijo SI a la cita. Los chicos se acercan a Arnold y la verdad no sé quién tiene la cara mas desfigurada

— Carambolas Arnold estás perdido — Dijo Stinky

— JA JA vas a salir con la orejas de chivo — se burlo Harold haciendo que el resto comience a reír

— Oigan, dejen en paz al nuevo rey de los retos — dijo Gerald con una sonrisa nerviosa, puesto que sabe que la regó.

— Gerald, estás muerto — amenazó Arnold, el chico no sabía cómo remediar las cosas mientras que el resto se burlaban de él. Poco a poco todos se retiran dejándolos a los dos solos

— ¿Ya se fueron todos? — preguntó Gerald, Arnold asienta con la cabeza. Acto seguido, el moreno sacó el asco que tenía guardado todo ese tiempo y comenzó a vomitar, comer ese chicle del suelo fue demasiado y peor tenerlo en la boca todo el rato.

La campana del final de jornada sonó, hora de ir a casa

Helga abre la puerta de su casa y todo seguía igual, Bob gritando por teléfono y Miriam recostada en la mesa roncando. Pero esta vez a Helga no le importó, corrió a su habitación lo mas rápido posible, aseguró la puerta con llave, entró a su armario, prendió la luz mostrando a su mayor creación: el hermoso altar de su amado lleno de polvo ya que estos últimos años se estaba rindiendo poco a poco, pero esta situación volvió a llenar sus expectativas, se puso de rodillas y comenzó a reverenciar el objeto.

— Oh mi amado de cabellos dorados, has escuchado mis súplicas de auxilio, de que vengas a rescatarme de esta fría y dura vida, yo sabia que algún día aclararías tu mente y sentirías lo mismo que yo siento por ti — Coge su relicario — Oh Arnold, siempre tan dulce, tan atento, te creí un ciego tonto que jamás notarías mi amor hacia ti, pero me equivoqué, y tendré una gran oportunidad de mostrarte cuanto te quiero. ¡Oh Arnold, cuánto te amo! — recitó Helga a la imagen inerte. Pero fue interrumpida porque alguien toco su puerta

— ¿Qué? —respondió aburrida, pero su tono cambio al ver que del otro lado de la puerta estaba su mejor amiga.

— Koinichiwa Helga, al parecer tu sueño se hizo realidad.

— Lo sé Phoebe, ese tonto cabeza de balón al fin cayó sobre mis redes y yo no moví ni un músculo

—Al menos eso alegro tu día amiga.

—Y de aquí en adelante me verás siempre feliz, porque me convertiré en la señora de Arnold – lleva su mano a la barbilla – algún día sabré cual es su apellido

— Bueno no pienses en grande apenas es una cita, no sabes qué puede pasar — la verdad ese es el mayor temor de la muchacha, lo que menos quiere es que Arnold no la quiera por como es y no pase de una cita con él.

— Lo sé Phoebe…no lo sé…tengo algo de miedo —esta frase es de las que se debe grabar para tenerla en casos de riesgo ¿Helga con miedo? Aunque tiene sus razones, siempre estando al acecho de algún día tener a Arnold junto a ella, los años pasan y sin ningún resultado, y cada intento venía con un fracaso, aunque se siente feliz también esta temerosa de lo que pase _después _de la cita.

— Ni siquiera sé por qué diablos acepté

— Tranquila Helga, Arnold no es malo, nunca le escucharás decir alguna ofensa hacia ti

***w*w*w***

—Y lo que quiero decir es...que todo fue una broma, osea, ¿En qué cabeza yo saldría contigo? — Leía Arnold las líneas que escribió su "amigo" en un papel — Eso es muy cruel Gerald, no puedo decirle algo así — Dijo sentado en el sofá de su habitación mientras que Gerald caminaba de un lado a otro, lo menos que podía hacer era sacar a su amigo de este lío

— Vamos Arnie, Helga te ha dicho cosas peores, no es ilegal que tú lo hagas al menos una vez en tu vida

— No voy a herir sus sentimientos — Esto último que mencionó hizo que Gerald levante una ceja y lo mire con picardía — ¿Qué? —Preguntó el rubio sin entender

— De aquí a cuando te importan los sentimientos de Helga — dijo el moreno haciendo señas entre comillas en la última frase — Lo que nos lleva a otra pregunta ¿Helga tiene sentimientos?

— No estás aquí para bromear…y claro que tiene sentimientos es una persona y es mas que eso, es una amiga…no quiero lastimarla

—Bueno eso no piensa ella siempre que te golpea, o te insulta o te tira bolitas de papel…y la lista sigue — bufo Gerald mientras destapaba un enjuague bucal para ponerse una gran cantidad en su boca y comenzar a hacer gárgaras.

—No puedo creer que vaya a salir con ella, solo somos amigos, es la última persona que me imagino…pues…saliendo —pensó Arnold en las últimas palabras que dijo "salir con Helga" eso solo es para los valientes. Pero había algo extraño que sentía por dentro como mariposas en el estomago ¿por qué? Será por el miedo de recibir un gran golpe o…por algo que siente.

Ya era de noche, Gerald fue a su casa, aun tratando de pensar como sacar a su amigo de tremendo embrollo ¿pero es realmente para Arnold una perdición total? Antiguos pensamientos volvieron a surgir de su sótano mental, donde la única imagen que aparecía era el beso que ella le robó en Industrias Futuro, para después aclarar que la declaración solo fue por "el calor del momento"…pero lo que nadie sabía, ni siquiera su mejor amigo, era que después de ese beso, Arnold veía a Helga con ojos diferentes, como alguien con sentimientos, alguien capaz de lanzarse de un puente con tal de complacer a la persona que ama. Claro ese mismo día no se dio cuenta, aunque gracias a todo esto su óptica hacia Helga había cambiado, ya no la consideraba lo peor del planeta, la niña más fea, pero no lo demostraba porque igual seguía pensando que podía ser algo embarazoso. Además ¿Qué diablos siente ella? El "nunca lo sabrá" razón por la cual no da ni un paso al frente, ni un paso atrás.

Ambos muchachos estaban acostados en sus respectivas camas, sin conciliar el sueño pensando en que lo que acaba de pasar no es algo que se ve todos los días. ¿Cómo harán para afrontar las preguntas y burlas de mañana? ¿Se dirigirán la palabra al verse hasta que sea viernes? Y lo más importante ¿Esa cita se dará?

_**Viernes 7:25 pm**_

Ahí estaba, el muchacho con cabeza de balón, sentado en un banquillo del parque, esperando a quien por poco iba a ser cancelada, su cita. El chico se vistió de forma casual, nada extravagante pero tampoco tan informal, bien peinado y perfumado. Pero alguien se acerca de la penumbra, las mariposas en su estómago volvieron a salir, pero no era quién esperaba

— ¡Gerald! ¡Ya te dije que te vayas!

— Pero si ya te dejó plantado, son las 7:29 con 55 segundos — dijo el moreno con reloj en mano contando los cinco segundos que faltaban —Ya son las 7:30 y ni un rastro de Helga. ¡Ya podemos irnos!

—No me iré hasta que ella llegue, apenas son las 7:30 y…

— 19 segundos — interrumpió Gerald a su amigo, Arnold lo fulmina con la mirada — Viejo, aun no puedo creer que no hayas aceptado la oportunidad de cancelar esta cita, te hubieras evitado todo esto — agregó el chico

— Yo decidí mantenerlo en pie, Helga dijo que no debía faltar ¿cómo crees que se hubiera puesto si cancelaba la cita? — argumentó Arnold, haciendo que Gerald le dé la razón. El se sentó a lado de su amigo

— Tú estás loco hermano, yo nunca hubiera permitido que salgas con alguien como Helga G. Pataki, te reté con eso porque no pensé que iba a aceptar. Pero yo lo compensare, soy un buen casamentero y despues de esta horrible cita, te conseguiré alguien que valga la pena — Arnold alza una ceja al escuchar tal comentario, solo se limitó a hacer su típico saludo con su amigo.

—Está bien, como quieras — fue lo único que dijo. Pero ambos chicos quedaron shockeados cuando la susodicha se acerca. Gerald no pudo ni reconocerla, Arnold quedo impactado al ver a la muchacha con un vestido casual estampado con flores y el cabello suelto. Arnold empujo a Gerald lejos para que se vaya, aunque se molestó, sabía que si Helga lo veía, él terminaría con el ojo morado, por eso se fue.

Phoebe estaba con Helga

—Como te odio Phoebe ¿cómo pudiste permitir que la princesa y la señorita perfecta me hagan esto? — exclamo Helga refiriéndose a que Rhonda y Lila unieron fuerzas para transformarla, claro que por dentro seguía siendo la misma.

— Pero si te ves muy bonita, además dijiste que harás lo posible por conquistar al mantecado, esto es un buen inicio — halago Phoebe, pero igual Helga no se sentía nada comoda con esa ropa. Por dentro los nervios la mataban, el chico que siempre ha perseguido para obtener su corazón, pero que escondía con golpes e insultos, estaba a unos metros de ser su cita. Ambos alcanzaron a verse y no se movieron.

Phoebe se alejo de la escena. Pero antes de irse logra ver a un chico tratando de husmear entre los arbustos, ella se acerca

— ¡¿Gerald?! ¿Qué haces aquí escondido?

— Estoy seguro de que tú tambien quieres saber que va a pasar entre esos dos

— Sí, pero no dejaré que arruines la cita de mi amiga

— No lo haré, solo quiero ver un rato ¡esto es epico! —, Phoebe comienza a empujar a Gerald para alejarse, él hacía fuerza para no irse, pero al final ella gana.

Poco a poco los dos se fueron acercando, hasta quedar frente a frente. Helga no pudo ocultar el rubor en sus mejillas, al notar la cara de sorpresa de Arnold, los nervios la atacaron más. Pero Arnold quedo impresionado, nunca creyó ver a Helga tan bonita, su cabello brillaba y volaba con el viento, siquiera sabía que tenía el cabello largo, tan largo como si fiuera una cascada de oro, donde reposa la princesa más hermosa del mundo *se raya el disco* muy bien, ahora quién es el poeta ¿eh? El corazón del joven no podía estar mas confundido ¿Acaso eso pensó de Helga? ¿Así nada más? Pero la cita no es solo pensamientos y no es que este saliendo con una barbie, asi que…

— Muy bien, cabeza de balón, ¿que no tenías plata para llevarme a alguna parte que la cita será aquí? ¿Parados como dos peleles? Debiste avisarme, porque tenia dos boletos para las luchas, al menos eso hubiera sido más entretenido.

Arnold inmediatamente volvió a la normalidad, habia olvidado que esa princesita que estaba al frente era Helga, nada había cambiado, solo su ropa

— amm...no Helga, solo…es que...bueno

—"Solo, es que, bueno" ¿qué cosa? ¿Que eres tartamudo?

— Pensaba...dar un paseo por la feria

— Seguro, ordinario y nada original pero ¿qué se puede esperar de ti? Andando

Helga se adelantó, por más que quiso no podia dejar de ser ella…pero Arnold no se quedaría asi

— ¡Helga! — gritó el rubio haciendo que la chica de un pequeño salto del susto. Escuchar su nombre de ese modo y saliendo de la boca de esa persona le ponía la piel de gallina. Ella volteó para ver a Arnold acercándose dando pasos largos y firmes, el corazón de la chica comenzó a palpitar con fuerza _—"Hasta aqui llegaste mujer, te dejara eso es seguro"_ — pensó, pero no fue así. Algo inesperado ocurrió: él rodeó con su brazo los hombros de la chica.

— Eres mi cita – aclara la garganta – debemos ir juntos — mostró una sonrisa que para ella fue como si le hubieran disparado el cráneo perdiendo la razón, ¿qué diablos le pasa a este chico? Ayer estaba atrás de las chicas bonitas tipo Lila, mientras que a ella la trataba como un "cuate" y hoy esta abrazándola como todo novio haría con su novia ¿novio? ¿Acaso parecen novios?

— Ay ay ay — susurro Helga con un pequeño acento mexicano.

Ya en la feria, primero caminaron por el lugar platicando, cosas normales: el colegio, la familia, los deberes, un silencio… después de un rato tocaron otros temas triviales: musica, deportes, artistas de television, otro silencio, y esto cada vez se ponía mas incómodo.

— Te digo algo Arnoldo

— ¿Sí?

— *suspira* Eres muy aburrido

— ¿Yo? Tu eres la que responde cosas pequeñas, tendríamos mas temas de que conversar si tu ayudaras

— Es que no preguntas nada interesante, eres un ñoño por eso eres tan aburrido

— ¿Qué puedo hacer para divertirte? — preguntó el cabeza de balón. Helga puso su dedo en la barbilla virando un poco la boca.

_**10 minutos después **_

Arnold tenía su cabeza puesta en un agujero donde se le ponía otro cuerpo, el cuerpo de un gordo payaso, junto con otras personas desconocidas. Al otro lado estaba Helga con una esponja que botaba chorros de agua, tronó los huesos de su cuello preparándose como si fuera una pelota de béisbol. Prepara, apunta y… ¡SPLASH! en la cara de arnold junto con otras esponjas lanzadas por otras personas, él trataba de respirar ante tanta agua que le caía encima, pero se calmó al ver a la chica muerta de la risa, esta no era una risa malévola, de las que siempre lanza, era mas dulce, alegre y sincera, lo suficiente para flechar al chico cada vez más. El lanzo una sonrisa al verla reir. Ahora sí la diversión ha comenzado.

Subieron a otros juegos, jugaron videojuegos, tiro al blanco, comieron un helado, era como si fuera una cita real, cada vez Arnold lo veía así, el pasar ese tiempo con Helga le hizo abrir los ojos completamente, viendo el otro lado de ella, que seguía dándole empujones y críticas pero era linda y dulce al mismo tiempo. Lo que llevaba a recordar esa imagen que nunca se borrará y durante esa cita fue cuando más se presentó ¿pero por qué? ¿Por qué recordar una "declaracion falsa"? ¿Por qué recordar ese beso tan alocado en este momento? ¿Se estará dando cuenta de las cosas? Quizas no fue una declaracion fal... eso aun suena raro para él mismo, debe tomar las cosas con calma, no como Helga que ya quisiera ir a Las Vegas para casarse con él, pero eso sí, esta noche Arnold siente algo diferente que lo negaba todo este tiempo.

Faltaba un juego por subirse: la rueda de la fortuna. Ya arriba, mientras el juego funcionaba Arnold contemplaba a Helga, recordando las palabras del abuelo que le dijo al enterarse de la dichosa cita: "a veces los diamantes en bruto resultan ser los mas brillantes, únicos y costosos, por eso no te limites a ver lo que brilla, tómate el tiempo en ver las piedras, encontraras maravillas ahí" la verdad no entiende como el abuelo pudo decir algo tan coherente, pero tenía razón: ¿será que Helga es su diamante en bruto? Pero la misma rubia lo sacó de sus pensamientos

— ¡Hola Hillwood soy la reina del mundo, así que hagan lo que yo les diga! — Gritó Helga en lo alto de la rueda — ¡hey, tu también di algo! — le dijo al rubio mientras le daba un codazo. Arnold se quedo pensando en que podia decir, cuando ya lo supo tomo mucho aire

— ¡Hey Hillwood, tengo una cita con Helga G. Pataki y sigo vivo! —, eso hizo que la rubia le pegue en la cabeza.

— Es solo por suerte camaron con pelos, si fuera por mí te acabaría en este momento — bufó la rubia, ambos se dedicaron una sonrisa. Un pequeño silencio se apodero de la cabina, Helga comenzó a juguetear con un mechón de su cabello mirando a otra parte menos a Arnold, pero él no dejaba de mirarla a lo que ella se dio cuenta.

— ¿Que tanto ves baboso? — preguntó con el ceño fruncido, acto seguido él desvió la mirada también

— Helga, no te he dicho algo en todo este tiempo

—_"Ay no, aquí me bota, me lanzara de aquí al suelo"_ — pensó la rubia — ¿y...qué es?—, preguntó sin temor

Arnold la vuelve a mirar directo a los ojos —, Te ves muy bonita esta noche —, comentó el melenudo. Pero Helga no tomó esto como un halago, aun sí esa fue la intención, más bien se molesto

— Claro, eso es lo que siempre te gusta a ti, las chicas bonitas que se maquillan y se ponen vestidos, pues para que sepas me obligaron a ponerme estos harapos y no creas que solo por ti voy a cambiar. Apuesto a que si hubiera venido con la ropa que siempre uso ni te hubieras acercado — habló Helga, con algo de dolor en sus palabras. Arnold no penso que ese comentario la hiriera, pero decidió no defenderse, ¿para qué? ¿Para arruinar la situación? Asi que el cogio su cabello suave y rubio, y lo arreglo como ella sienpre lo usa: unas dos coletas, pero él las hizo patulecas, agarrándolas con el broche que tenía en la cabeza. Esto dejo a la chica atónita, si no hubiera sido por el cinturon de al frente ya se hubiera caído al suelo, sentir las manos de Arnold como acariciaban su cabello, algo que nunca apostó sentir, pero que acaba de pasar. La chica quedo mirando las coletas que le hizo

— Claro, y lo mejor que se te ocurre hacer es despeinarme — dijo Helga, tenía que fingir que no pasaba nada, la dignidad es lo último que se pierde.

—Lo que menos querría en este mundo, es que cambies, así eres tú, y así me agradas —No fue más, los fuegos artificiales imaginarios retumbaron en el corazón, en la mente, en el hígado, en todo el ser de Helga, pero aun podía fingir un poquito mas. Ella le mostro una media sonrisa

—Ya sé que soy alguien agradable para la gente no tienes por que repetirlo

— Como tú digas Helga

— Asi es cabeza de balon, como yo diga

Ambos se rieron para luego mirarse fijamente

— Te digo algo un poco loco — Dijo Arnold (oh, se me salió lo de Frozen) Helga hizo ademanes con el rostro preguntando "que" sin saber lo que estaba a punto de pasar, Arnold se acerco lo mas rapido que pudo para que Helga no haga ningún tipo de forcejeo y unió sus labios con los de ella, robandole un beso, tal y como ella hizo, solo que menos alocado. Este no fue por el "calor del momento" más bien, este beso fue sincero y mutuo. Helga sentía retorcijones en su barriga, estaba muy asustada de que todo sea parte de un loco juego, pero no, lo fue al principio pero Arnold no jugaría así con alguien. Ambos se dejaron llevar mientras la rueda bajaba por el lugar. Arnold la soltó lentamente, sintiendo el tambaleo de los labios de Helga, a lo que el acarició su mejilla.

— He pasado un lindo rato contigo, espero que se repita — los ojos de Helga se abrieron como platos, sin saber que responder no porque no sepa, sino por la dificultad de poder recordar como hablar. Pero no pudo decir mas, el juego acabo, el dueño les pidió que se bajen.

Helga recuperó la compostura y volvió con su ceño fruncido, aun no es momento de que Arnold conozca todo su lado cursi, quizás con el tiempo se gane ese privilegio. Ambos caminaban fuera de la feria hasta llegar a la casa de Helga. Ya en la entrada se despiden

— Bueno Arnoldo, al parecer no eres tan aburrido

—Tengo mas cosas que contarte, quizas se pueda en otra ocasión.

— Eso lo decidiré yo de acuerdo, ni que fuéramos escalera al cielo — bufó Helga haciendo que el chico se ría. Pese a todo, los nervios seguían, ¿y cómo no? Arnold acaba de besar a Helga! Eso es para que salga en la primera plana de los periódicos, ni ellos se lo podian creer, pero al mismo tiempo no se arrepentían de nada. Helga se despide de Arnold con su mano dando pasos hacia atras hasta su puerta sin perderle la mirada, Arnold hacía lo mismo

— Y si me llego a enterar que abriste tu bocota de lo que pasó allá, lamentarás el día de haber nacido — Reclamó Helga, a lo que Arnold lanzó una pequeña risa, haciéndole pulgar arriba. Acto seguido ella cierra la puerta

Camino a casa Arnold se topa con el causante de todo esto, pero siquiera lo notó, estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos, a lo que el chico se acerca

— ¡Hermano estas vivo! — exclamó Gerald con un tono burlón, Arnold solo siguió caminando lo que a Gerald le sorprendió, solo le siguió el paso.

— ¿Acaso te arrancó la lengua y por eso no puedes hablar? —, pero no recibió respuesta, el moreno lo miró atentamente — Un momento, esa cara...yo...yo conozco esa cara —, dijo Gerald temiendo lo peor —, no me digas que...nah...como...pero...no es cierto, ¿o sí? —, preguntó un Gerald muy asustado, Arnold no dejaba de sonreír, todo lo tenía más claro, así que se detuvo para mirar a su amigo

— Tenias razón Gerald, eres un buen casamentero —, sin decir mas siguió caminando. Gerald solo negó con la cabeza lanzando una risa

— Claro que lo soy —, dijo y fue tras él.

¿En qué planeta estamos para que Arnold sienta esta sensación con Helga G. Pataki? Aquí en el planeta Tierra, tal como lo dijo, no es nada del otro mundo, es mejor que eso...al parecer el chico encontró su diamante en bruto, aceptó el reto de amarla.

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>y ahi esta q tal les parecio?<strong>

**hagannoslo saber mediante un review saben cuanto nos alegra sus comentarios n.n**

**Seo fuera**

**Masu fuera**

**Chau chau *-***


End file.
